


A Poem Called You

by xxstk122



Series: All About You [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Business Trip, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, rich kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23785810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxstk122/pseuds/xxstk122
Summary: "Will you marry me?""You idiot, we're already engaged!"Showki Mini Bingo: Arranged Marriage
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Series: All About You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713625
Comments: 14
Kudos: 74
Collections: showki mini-bingo 2020





	A Poem Called You

**Author's Note:**

> Please mind that I chose "Not to put archive warnings" meant that I wanted to hide a major part of the plot. so be warned!  
> Anyways, enjoy reading! :DD
> 
> Listen to:  
> All About You - Taeyeon  
> Can you hear me? - Ben  
> Remember Me - Gummy
> 
> (basically Hotel Del Luna OSTS)

An awkward silence hang over the room. It was eerily silent. Not one of them wanted to talk, opting to just stare at each other. No one was even trying to be friendly. They both didn’t want to be in this situation but alas, they can’t escape from it.

> _“Good afternoon, Minju. It’s been a long time”_
> 
> _“It has been indeed! I take everything is going well?”_
> 
> _“Ah yes, as proposed we are here because of your promise”_
> 
> _“As promised, this is my son, Yoo Kihyun”_
> 
> _Kihyun bows politely to the man in front of him._
> 
> _Son Seungyoon. President of Son airlines. One of the leading companies in the whole country. Kihyun has never personally met this man but with his reputation, of course he would know who he is._
> 
> _“Nice to meet you, young man. And this is my son, Hyunwoo”_
> 
> _Hyunwoo bows to Kihyun’s mother as well._
> 
> _Yoo Minju is currently the owner of the Crown Hotel that has currently 10 branches all over the country, and now, his mother-in-law too._
> 
> _“Let’s discuss business shall we? And we’ll let the kids get to know each other”_
> 
> _Both adults leave them in a conference room to go into another with their perspective lawyers and secretary._

Now here they are, 2 strangers suddenly engaged because of a business deal.

Kihyun just turned 20, this was not the blessing he wanted the universe would give him for entering his adulthood. It didn’t feel like a gift or anything good at all. He’s been studying hard on how to take over the company and yet his mom just sold him as a “business asset” to secure their company.

Hyunwoo was 22 already and yet he didn’t want to do a single thing related to his family’s business. Opting to “YOLO” and enjoy life everyday rather than learning all that shit. He thought that was secured for life, he didn’t need to work for things he wanted.

Hyunwoo coughs to start a conversation, he figured he was older, he should at least take charge of things “I’m sure neither of us want this to happen”

Kihyun doesn’t say a word though, only raising his eyebrow at the man in front of him

“I don’t know what your mother told you but it looks like I can’t get out of it from my side, my father said I had no choice” Hyunwoo says sternly

Kihyun sighs “I’ve only started to help things out in the company, I don’t have the power to make any decisions on it too yet”

“So I guess we’re stuck with this stupid arranged marriage” Hyunwoo slams his fist on the table

Kihyun stays silent again. He’s pissed too, he didn’t want to be some object to be used by his mother, he was more than that.

“Look Kihyun” Hyunwoo starts again “I have a girlfriend and I really like her and I have no intentions of breaking up with her just because of this bullshit”

Kihyun can feel his blood boiling in anger “Well I don’t fucking care. Just don’t let the medias know or we’ll be both screwed. Apparently there will be a press conference on this whole thing. I’d rather not get involved with your scandals and reckless behavior”

“Fine! Whatever! Just do your own thing and I’ll do mine” Hyunwoo concludes as he stands up and walks out of the room, not wanting to see this stranger 

* * *

Hyunwoo and Kihyun stand in the middle of their new apartment while the movers are bringing in the boxes of their belongings. Their parents have told them that they should live together, to “get to know” each other better. This place was going to be their new home.

Hyunwoo hated it, this means he wouldn’t be able to host house parties nor bring just anyone over. His father apparently took the rights from his old apartment and sold it. All of his other credit cards were taken, leaving him with only an extension with a reasonable limit to “monitor his expenses.”

Kihyun was basically blackmailed by his own mother to agree to this. She said Kihyun can only work and take over the company in the near future if he agrees to live in with his fiance.

So there they were. 2 strangers, engaged to each other, forced to live in one apartment to please their parents.

Thankfully, the apartment was big enough and had several rooms. They agreed to sleep in different rooms and have minimum contact with each other as much as possible. They would be just people living under the same roof, trying to get the best chances in the worst predicament of their lives.

There were at least some house rules that they have agreed on:

  1. No bringing of people over without the other one not knowing
  2. Clean up after yourself; that includes laundry, food, toiletries etc.
  3. When each parent asks how they are doing, they will say positive things about each other until they can think of a way to get out of this arranged marriage



Kihyun wanted to add more rules but it was already a chore to make Hyunwoo agree to these ones. He didn’t have enough patience to deal with the older on more things. He wonders how he will be able to live peacefully with such a difficult person.

* * *

Things work out quite well for a few days. They’ve hired a maid to do house chores because both of them would be busy and out of the apartment for most of the days anyway.

Kihyun has been working non-stop at the company, the sooner he can take over, the sooner he can call off the whole engagement. That was his plan at least.

Hyunwoo was still spending time with his girlfriend and still went out partying with his friends. The limit from his only credit card was at least manageable with all the things he spent on. He already has a car anyways and the apartment was basically paid for by his father, the only basic necessity he spent money on was his food. And miraculously, there would always be food whenever he wakes up at 11AM, albeit a little late for breakfast but just in time for lunch and then he’d be out doing to whatever piqued his interest.

They would usually not even see each other’s shadow at the apartment, Kihyun wakes up early to work and Hyunwoo comes home at wee hours in the morning after partying. They both had different schedules so it was a slim chance that they would clash. Heck, they’d see the maid they hired to clean the apartment more than they do to each other.

Until one day, Hyunwoo came home and slammed the door so loudly that it grabbed Kihyun’s attention from his own room. He looks at the clock to see it was only 7PM. It was weird for Hyunwoo to be at home at this hour but who was he to play police on him? He should just mind his own business, right?

But he hears a glass break in the kitchen. He hurriedly runs down to see the situation.

“What the fuck happened here?” Kihyun exclaims

“Just fuck off!” Hyunwoo spats angrily

“Whoa there! You were the one who broke the glass. I don’t appreciate you breaking stuff in this apartment, I live here too you know!”

“It’s none of your fucking business, I’ll clean it up later” Hyunwoo tries to walk out but Kihyun shouts at him

“No! Get back here and clean it up now!!”

Hyunwoo comes marching back to Kihyun furiously “Get off my back! You don’t know what happened! I have enough bullshit for today! God you’re so annoying!”

“Then tell me! What happened for you to throw tantrums like a 3 year old and break this glass?!”

A silence breaks into the room. Both of them breathing heavily, clearly livid with each other.

Hyunwoo was the first one to look away “My girlfriend.. I mean ex girlfriend. She was cheating on me for the past 8 months.. and I found out that she’s a fucking gold digger”

Kihyun was silent and Hyunwoo felt embarrassed having to explain this to a person he barely knew. Hyunwoo couldn’t help but walk out, too ashamed of his behavior and tired from all the bullshit that happened that day.

* * *

Hyunwoo looks at the clock to see it was already 8AM, he only had 4 hours of sleep. He couldn’t sleep even after crying and deleting photos and messages from his ex-girlfriend. He didn’t know what to do for the rest of the day, too gloomy to go out and have fun but he was also sick of laying around for hours so he gets up and goes to the kitchen. Maybe food will keep his mind off of things.

He goes down to the kitchen, the broken glass the night before wasn’t there anymore. The maid was already sweeping the floor, maybe she was the one who cleaned it up. And surprisingly, Kihyun was still there, in front of the door, fitting his shoes.

“Where are you going?” Hyunwoo asks casually. He doesn’t bring up the stupid fight they had the night before.

“Work”

“Why do you go to work when you could be having fun?”

“Because” Kihyun turns around to look at him “This is the only way this engagement is going to be broken off. When I’m finally CEO then maybe I can work things around so this business deal doesn’t need to happen”

Hyunwoo stands there in silence with his eyebrows scrunched. Why didn’t he think that before? As far as he knows, this whole engagement happened anyway because the Yoo family was in great debt with his family.

“No offense to your family though, I just don’t want to marry a stranger against my will” Kihyun fixes his tie and hair one last time before going out

Hyunwoo decides to go to the office ‘cause why the heck not? Maybe he will find out some thing that can break this whole deal off. People around him whispering as he walks into the office, shocked to see him there. He went there maybe once or twice a year for PR parties or charity balls but never on a regular day.

He goes straight to his father’s office. Not even bothering on knocking on the door. His father looks up, surprised to see his eldest son there.

“Oh Hyunwoo, what are you doing here? Everything all right?” His father asks

Hyunwoo sits in the chair in front of his father’s desk “Mhmm. Yeah. By the way, I have a question”

“What is it?”

“I’ll be the one to inherit all of this right?”

His father stares at him then stands up, walks to the giant window overlooking the city of Seoul “Only if I see you are fit to do so”

Hyunwoo walks beside his father “Can I break off the engagement when I become President?”

His father laughs out loud “I wont have a choice, won’t I? If _you’re_ the president then you can do as you wish”

Hyunwoo had found a new drive in him. His father had him self-study a 3 part manual that was like at least 100 pages each. Now, he was sitting on their dinner table, trying to read the first few pages but he was already bored to death. The front door opening woke him up to see that Kihyun has already come home. He looks at the clock, showing him that it was already 6PM. He looks back to see he was only on the 10th page. He slams his head on the table with a groan. He’s never gonna finish this whole thing, there was no way!

“Hmm, you finally doing something huh?” Kihyun looks over the other 2 manuals

“Father said if I was president then I could do as I wish, even break the engagement” Hyunwoo groans

“Good! Now you’re finally thinking!” Kihyun laughs

Hyunwoo cranes his neck up to answer back but he was dumbfounded by the band aids on Kihyun’s left hand

“What happened to your hand?”

Kihyun hurriedly hides his hand “Nothing, just got caught somewhere”

“You don’t put a band aid over a bruise if it got caught somewhere..” Hyunwoo pauses and realize “It came from the broken glass, didn’t it?”

Kihyun doesn’t answer him, instead he turns around to go to his own room and dress down. As he was climbing the stairs to the second level he hears a faint “thank you” from Hyunwoo. He resumes his walk to his room with a small smile on his face.

Not long after he changes into his house clothes, he hears a knock from his door.

“Come down to the kitchen, I ordered some pizza”

Was Hyunwoo being civil with him? Even after their whole fiasco of shouting last night, he wouldn’t turn down free food, especially pizza.

He walks back into the kitchen and sits across Hyunwoo while grabbing his own slice. Hyunwoo was still reading the manual with a concentrated face that made Kihyun laugh.

“What’s so funny?” Hyunwoo scoffs at him

“You’re face! I haven’t seen you so concentrated on anything” Kihyun answers with a heartily laugh

“Yeah well, you’re going to see it more often. I’ve decided to busy myself with this than think about that bitch”

Shit. Now he made everything awkward. Hyunwoo couldn’t hold himself together, everything was still fresh, his emotions are still all over the place.

“That’s good” Kihyun suddenly speaks “That bitch doesn’t deserve any of your time. Show her how much better you are without her. Not that she had anything substantial to contribute in your life anyways, right?”

It was Hyunwoo’s turn to laugh now. He didn’t expect Kihyun to talk like that. He thought the younger was always so well mannered and civil but seeing this side is fun too.

Hyunwoo nods and goes back to reading. Even more determined to do this whole thing better. Kihyun was right, that bitch is just a waste of time. He has better things to do.

* * *

A few days go by as this becomes their new routine. Kihyun would leave for work early and Hyunwoo would self study this whole manual by himself. Then for dinner, Kihyun comes home and they order take outs or one of them cooks. He learns that Kihyun is a good cook and that their taste for food was quite similar. Things were finally progressing after 2 whole weeks of studying, he finished reading the whole manual and proved it to his father by answering a lot of questions asked. Next, he was taken to get a tour of all the aircrafts and the staff. Hyunwoo was never this busy before but he wouldn’t say that he disliked it. It was interesting to see how things work behind the scenes since he only was a passenger before all of this.

He also learns that the new business deal with the Yoo family included an exclusive discount to their resort. If you book a flight in their airlines, the customer would be given a great discount for a hotel by the Yoo family in that city. And for the past 2 months that they have been doing it, both the Son's and the Yoo’s revenue was steadily increasing. He shared this information with Kihyun and it seemed like he already knew but didn’t like talking about work at home since it’s his “resting place” and Hyunwoo agreed wholeheartedly.

Their closeness grew too. They hated each other less. They treated each other like casual friends, texting through out the day when they find something interest in the whole arrangement. Sometimes they would even share pictures of their lunches. They were finally becoming friends. Hyunwoo didn’t hate it, at least living with Kihyun became more bearable now. He might even say that getting home was his favorite part of the day but not because of Kihyun, _totally not_.

Hyunwoo had a lunch meeting and decided to just wake up late that day and sees that Kihyun was dressed up in casual clothes.

“Oh, not going to the office today?”

“I have.. to meet someone” Kihyun smiles with a tight lipped smile

“Ahh.. a girlfriend or boyfriend?” Hyunwoo inquires. Come to think of it, he never asked Kihyun if he was in a relationship or dating someone.

“No!” Kihyun shouts defensively “Just a friend, I’ll see you at dinner ok?”

Kihyun rushes out the door before Hyunwoo can ask him anymore questions. Hyunwoo didn’t think about it too much and went back to preparing himself for work.

After his little lunch meeting, he sent Kihyun a photo of the delicious meal he had a 5 star restaurant. But to no avail, Kihyun didn’t reply to his message. He just shrugs it off, he’ll see him when he gets home anyway.

He comes home to see Kihyun sitting on the sofa and just staring into the air with a serious look.

“Hey”

Kihyun was startled “Hey, I didn’t hear you come in”

“Yeah you were pretty distracted. You ok?” Hyunwoo tries to check his face but Kihyun waves him off

“I’m okay. Just thinking about.. work stuff ya know?”

Hyunwoo nods “Oh, did you see the photo I sent you? The place we went to was amazing. You should try going there too sometime”

Kihyun gets his phone and opens the message “Sorry. I didn’t check my phone. The food does look good” he replies in monotone

Hyunwoo can’t help notice how Kihyun was acting different. Maybe things didn’t go well with meeting his friend. He didn’t want to pry though, so he’ll just leave it up to that.

“Did you eat dinner already?” Hyunwoo sees nothing prepared yet in the kitchen so maybe Kihyun just got home himself

“Not yet. Let’s just order some pizza again?”

“Ok sure”

The pizza arrives in an hour and they both sit in the kitchen to eat. Kihyun was still eerily silent. Hyunwoo was debating with himself if he would try and ask Kihyun again but he didn’t want to seem to pushy about it.

“There’s a new resort that will open in 2 weeks” Kihyun starts “My mother wants me to do a check on everything first”

“That’s cool. Where is it located?” Hyunwoo asks while munching on his pizza slice

“Jeju island. Since it’s a popular tourist spot, it seems like my mother and the staff have thought about giving guests ‘an experience to remember’ and they want me to asses if it’s going to be a hit with _millennials,_ you know, our age group and everything” Kihyun explains while gesturing to both of them

Hyunwoo chuckles “Cool! It seems fun. I always wanted to go to Jeju Island”

“You’ve never been there?”

Hyunwoo shakes his head no

“You literally can fly anywhere, Hyunwoo”

“Yeah but I’ve always went to Europe or the States or Japan but not to Jeju Island”

“Then you wanna go with me?”

Hyunwoo stops chewing in surprise. An awkward pause hang in the air.

“I mean, you know! You can help me asses the new hotel too! And the food.. and the uh, features and what not and stuff…” Kihyun fumbles with his explanation

Well a vacation wouldn’t be bad, Hyunwoo thinks. He deserves a break after all the hard work he has done lately. And maybe finally going to Jeju would refresh him.

“Sure!” Hyunwoo happily accepts

Kihyun audibly lets out a sigh of relief. He hopes he didn’t come off too desperate at it. Maybe going to Jeju with Hyunwoo will be fruitful, having another opinion on their business was always welcomed and maybe, it could take his mind off things too.

* * *

They arrive Jeju island via Son Airlines, treated like royalty on the plane of course. Kihyun was more than pleased, perhaps this business deal does have its perks. They were picked up from the airport and went straight to the hotel.

“Whoaaaa” Hyunwoo exclaims as he comes into the hotel. Everything was sparkly clean and new. The place was big and it was decorated like an open area resort. There were small houses that were cottages to be used by guests and a big pool in the middle with a jacuzzi on the side. There was also a bar near the shore line that people can enjoy at night.

“You like it?” Kihyun giggles at Hyunwoo’s face, like a kid seeing candy for the first time

“Kihyun this place is amazing. It’s going to be a hit!” Hyunwoo exclaims

“Thank you. If you have any comments please don’t hesitate to tell me. That’s the purpose of our trip after all”

Kihyun and Hyunwoo was escorted to their cottage and sees that there is only one Queen sized bed in the room.

“Wait! I told you to prepare two rooms right?” Kihyun asks the staff

“Yes sir but Madam Yoo called us yesterday and told us to prepare only one since you and Sir Hyunwoo would be the only guests that you would share a room instead” the staff looked scared as she explains

So it was his mother that planned this. He doesn’t want to explain to the staff on how they aren’t actually a couple, that they were only people starting to be friends and he did absolutely not want things to be weird just when things were going great.

Kihyun sighs “Is there no other room ready?”

“There is the one next door but it is only a single bed”

_Great. Now even the universe is in on this._

“I don’t mind. I’ll just sleep there instead” Hyunwoo nonchalantly says

“No! You are a guest. So you take this room. I’ll go use that one instead” Kihyun says as he drags his luggage out of the room

Hyunwoo shrugs and plops himself on the bed. The bed was definitely soft and the room was spacious, enough for a couple to stay comfortably. He walks over to the window and opens the curtains. He sees the pool enticing him so he made up his mind to go for a swim.

Hyunwoo was enjoying the pool a lot. He always liked to swim ever since he was younger and the air in Jeju was fresh, it made him feel relaxed. He sees Kihyun walking around the resort with the same staff (that was apparently also the manager of the hotel) holding a clipboard while Kihyun points and talks about some things. He waves Kihyun over to the pool and swims to the edge.

“Hey you should definitely swim, it feels great!” Hyunwoo invites

Kihyun chortles “On another day maybe, I still have to work”

Hyunwoo frowns “You have to experience it too first hand”

“I will” Kihyun rolls his eyes playfully “We still have 3 days here, calm down. Just enjoy here okay? You can ask the staff if you need anything”

And with that, Kihyun walks away again to check on the other parts of the resort.

By evening, Kihyun finally had the opportunity to sit down and eat with Hyunwoo. The food was great, Hyunwoo clearly enjoyed it and re-iterated to Kihyun on how amazing it tastes. Kihyun thanks him for his honest opinion and continues to ask him about his experience on the resort. He asked him about the bathroom, the pool, the billiards table, and the staff. They discussed things over dinner and Kihyun felt relief that at least one of them was enjoying their stay.

On their 2nd day, Kihyun and Hyunwoo were tasked to try out the mini tour that has been suggested to him. Kihyun thought this had no relation whatsoever with their resort but Hyunwoo had reluctantly convinced him and told him to “stop being a workaholic and enjoy.” They went sightseeing, ate at a famous restaurant and even did some activities like writing messages on little wood planks that would be displayed for other tourists to see. Hyunwoo and Kihyun felt at ease with each other. They didn’t feel conscious about distance, nor words, they were just enjoying themselves to the fullest.

After dinner at the hotel, they both felt restless, still having energy even after a long day, they decided to walk at the beach. The evening breeze was calming and the stars could be clearly seen with the lack of tall buildings. It was a beautiful sight shared by the two of them. They stumbled upon a rocky area where they decided to take a rest before going back again. Hyunwoo inhaled deeply, feeling the fresh air in his lungs. Kihyun sits down and takes a little notebook out of his pocket.

“Are you still taking notes for work?”

“No.. this is a little notebook I use to write poems”

“You write poems?” Hyunwoo sits beside him and tries to peek

“Hey! No looking! I’m not good okay? It’s just a little hobby I do in my free time” Kihyun turns away from Hyunwoo to hide and continue to write

“Aw come on, they can’t be that bad. Read me ONE poem” Hyunwoo tries to take the notebook jokingly

“Yah! Maybe I’ll write a poem on how annoying you are and I’ll read you that one huh?” Kihyun pokes out his tongue in spite

“A poem about me? Oh I’d be honored!”

They both laugh like children who heard the best joke ever. Kihyun keeps on scribbling on his little notebook while Hyunwoo just gazes out on the ocean. What he didn’t know was that Kihyun was looking at another view.

As they went back to the hotel, they reluctantly say their goodnights while giving each other a shy smile.

It was an incredible day. It was the most fun Kihyun had had ever since he started working. And for Hyunwoo, it was more fun than all the clubbing and partying he did in the past. He didn’t know if it was because Jeju was a great place or the hotel was very good at their job or because Kihyun was a fun companion. It might be possibly all 3 of them.

On their 3rd and last day, Kihyun was busy once again. He had to compile all of his reports and give the staff feedback on what to correct and what to improve. He took his job very seriously and thoroughly, before he knew it, it was already the afternoon and the sun was setting. He returns back to his cottage to see Hyunwoo waiting by his door.

“Hey, done with work?” Hyunwoo greets him

“Yeah” Kihyun stretches his arms out “I’m so tired though”

“Let’s go for a quick swim huh? It’s our last day and we leave tomorrow, come on!”

Kihyun once again reluctantly agrees, not wanting to be a ‘kill joy’ but only if they try the jacuzzi. He didn’t want to do laps and the little bubble massage in the jacuzzi would be good for his tired muscles.

“So did you write a poem about me yet?” Hyunwoo asks as they sit in the small jacuzzi

“Yes. I wrote about how annoying you are trying to get my little notebook” Kihyun sarcastically answers

Hyunwoo scoffs with a laugh “I bet you wrote how nice I am”

“Ugh! No way in your dreams, Son Hyunwoo!” Kihyun splashes water onto his friend and they broke out in a little water fight. They were behaving like children in an adult jacuzzi and yet Kihyun couldn’t care less. He was clearly enjoying Hyunwoo’s company.

They freshen up and ate dinner after. They go for a walk on the beach again and reach the same area as last night and sit there again for a while. Kihyun whips out his little notebook again and starts writing.

“Hey Kihyun”

“Hmm?”

“Do you think I could do it?”

“Do what?”

“Inherit the company”

Kihyun stops writing and places down his notebook to give Hyunwoo his full attention

“Why would you think you can’t? You made it this far haven’t you?”

Hyunwoo sighs “Yeah but.. I still have a long way to go. Until then you’re stuck with me being your fiance”

Ah right, of course. They would still have to pretend to be engaged until one of them is to be made president or CEO.

“I don’t mind” Kihyun smiles at Hyunwoo “I don’t hate you as much now. You’re pretty tolerable most of the time”

“Well I think you’re still pretty annoying though” Hyunwoo stands up and starts running

“Yah! Take that back!!” Kihyun chases after Hyunwoo screaming

They come back to the hotel short of breath with all the running and laughing that they did but a big smile was present on both of their faces. They walk slowly back to the cottages, as slowly as they can because none of them wanted to go back alone in their beds.

“So uh, goodnight. Don’t sleep in tomorrow okay, we have an early flight back” Kihyun reminds Hyunwoo

“Why don’t you uhh..” Hyunwoo mumbles

“What was that?” Kihyun steps closer to hear him better

“Why don’t you uh, sleep with me?” Hyunwoo panics “So I won’t sleep in you know! I’m quite a heavy sleeper so I might not hear you knock tomorrow. It’d be safer to sleep together right?? Just on the same bed and not anything more, I mean! I’m sorry... I’m blabbering”

Kihyun only nods and proceeds to walk towards Hyunwoo’s cottage. Hyunwoo jogs to catch up to Kihyun.

They lie on the bed with their backs facing each other. Saying their good nights as Hyunwoo turns the lamp off. His heart was racing so fast, he was scared that Kihyun might actually hear it. It’s not like he hasn’t slept with people before, he used to do it all the time but this time it was different. He felt nervous for some reason and he couldn’t just get himself to sleep. He hears Kihyun shuffle. Maybe they can talk more until he dozes off?

“Kihyun? Kihyun are you awake?” Hyunwoo whispers loudly enough but no one answers him. He sits up to see that Kihyun was now sound asleep, facing him. He slowly lies back down, deciding to face Kihyun as well.

He stares at the younger’s face as if he didn’t see it everyday. From Kihyun’s long eyelashes, to his perfectly pointed nose and his mole near his upper lip. His hand unconsciously reaches out to fix Kihyun’s hair. It was soft and fluffy, he noted. It’s funny to think how comfortable he became with Kihyun. 3 months ago they were just at each other’s necks, not wanting to breathe the same air as the other but now here they were, sharing a cozy bed on their last night. He wonders if it will be the same when they go back to their normal lives in Seoul.

He feels his eyes dropping. Sleep finally coming to him. The last thing he sees was Kihyun’s peaceful face and he didn’t dislike it at all.

* * *

Morning comes and Hyunwoo was woken up by a sound of groaning. His eyes blink awake and he sits up steadily, mind still half asleep. He turns his head to look at Kihyun who was curled up and sweating. The younger looked like he was in pain, he was breathing heavily and kept on groaning.

“Kihyun are you okay?!” Hyunwoo tries to shake him awake but Kihyun hisses at his touch. He quickly retracts his hand and walks to the opposite side of the bed to see the younger clearer.

“Kihyun?? What’s happening?!” He asks again frantically

Kihyun just kept breathing heavily and tears were slowly coming out of his now slightly open eyes

“Hyunwoo…” Kihyun slurs

“What’s wrong?!”

“H-Hospital.. fuck!” Kihyun groans loudly in pain “P-please.. Take me to the hospital…”

Hyunwoo runs out of the room and screams for help. Thankfully the manager was already awake and rushed to the phone to call an ambulance.

Hyunwoo watches in panic as Kihyun was being transferred on a stretcher while screaming in pain. He wanted to do something but he didn’t know what was going on. He rode the ambulance together with a nurse and doctor, seeing Kihyun still in great pain. He could feel tears coming out of his own eyes now. Everything was perfect for the last few days.. Why did this have to happen?

Hyunwoo is now sitting alone while Kihyun was rushed in the emergency room. He takes it on his own accord to contact Kihyun’s mother and alert her on what happened. His mother wouldn’t be able to arrive until 2 hours later. So he just paces back and forth alone for what seems like an hour until a doctor comes out to greet him.

“Excuse me, are you with the patient?” the doctor asks him

“Yes! What happened?!” Hyunwoo asks with agitation

“Calm down sir. He’s stable now. What is the name of the patient?”

“Yoo Kihyun. Now what happened? Why was he crying in pain?!” Hyunwoo was on the edge, his anxiety getting the better of him

“It seems like Sir Yoo experienced pain in his bones. We suspect it’s because of Leukemia..”

Hyunwoo’s legs gave out as he fell on the floor

“Leukemia?” tears were coming out of his eyes again

“Yes. The blood results came and there was an abnormal count of white blood cells. We’ve given him temporary treatment so he is stable as of now, but we have to run more tests to know his situation fully” the doctor looked at Hyunwoo with pity. The doctor helped him up and sat him to a chair nearby and explains it to him what test they need to do more but until then, Kihyun should just rest.

Kihyun has been moved in a private room, knocked out with all the medicine that was given to him. Hyunwoo can only sit beside the bed and cry. He wants to touch him, and tell Kihyun how it would be alright but he’s too scared. The image of Kihyun writhing in pain was imprinted on his brain. It scared him that he couldn’t do anything, that he knew nothing even if he lived with him for the past months.

The door opens and Kihyun’s mother gasped in shocked to see her son’s state. Hyunwoo stands up and holds her, trying to comfort and explain what the doctor had already told him prior. With her reaction, it looks like she didn’t know it too. It seems like Kihyun hasn’t really told anyone yet.

“Where am I?” Kihyun groans, finally waking up after being asleep for 4 hours

“Kihyun honey, how are you feeling?” his mother rushes to his side, tears coming out of her eyes again in relief

“M-mom? Why are you here?”

“I heard what happened, I got on a flight as soon as I got the call from Hyunwoo”

Right. Hyunwoo. He was with Hyunwoo before all of this happened. He curses himself internally. Hyunwoo must’ve been scared shitless to witness something like that.

At that exact moment, Hyunwoo comes inside the room holding some drinks he went out to buy. He almost drops them when he sees Kihyun, awake, looking at him. A sense of relief and worry both overwhelmed him as he walks beside the bed.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Hyunwoo’s voice was a mix of sadness and anger

“I..” Kihyun looks away and bites his lips “It’s none of your business”

Hyunwoo balls his fist in frustration “We live with each other! I’m your fiance for god’s sake!”

“Shut up! You’re not my fiance! You’re just a person living under the same roof as me!” Kihyun shouts

“Kihyun!” his mother scolds him

Before he can look back and apologize to Hyunwoo, he was already slamming the door close as he left the room

* * *

Hyunwoo flies back to Seoul alone. The last text message from Kihyun’s mother reading:

> _I’m sorry Hyunwoo. I’ll take care of everything. Please go home for now._

Arriving at the apartment to be greeted with nothing but silence. The apartment felt bigger and emptier now. He lies down on the empty couch with an arm over his yes.

_It’s none of your business. You’re just a person living under the same roof as me!_

Kihyun’s voice loud and clear in his head. He felt his heart shatter into a million pieces again. Was that all he really was? Just a stupid roommate? Did the past months mean nothing? Were they not even friends? Did Kihyun not trust him even after everything? He felt betrayed, just when he finally thought that things were getting better, it seems to be just his imagination.

* * *

It was a Wednesday, Hyunwoo has forced himself to go back to work and try to distract himself. Which didn’t work out so well because every time his phone ringed, he was hopeful that Kihyun would text or call him. He knows it was wrong for him to walk out on a situation like that but Kihyun’s words made him feel unwanted. Like he didn’t matter at all to Kihyun’s life. He was just a stranger.

By Friday morning, he decided to wake up late again because of a lunch meeting. He went into the kitchen to see that there was no breakfast prepared yet again.

“Sooyeon!” he calls for the maid

“Yes sir?” she comes out of Kihyun’s room in which she just finished sweeping

“Why haven’t you cooked breakfast for the past week?” Hyunwoo was pissed. He has been on the edge a lot ever since he came back from the Jeju trip.

“Sir? I have never cooked here. I was only hired to clean and do laundry” she answers truthfully

“Then who was the one cooking breakfast all this time?”

And right at that moment, Hyunwoo feels like he’s the stupidest person on earth.

Of course. It was Kihyun. Even on days where Kihyun had days off, there would still be breakfast on the table. From the start, even if they weren't at good terms, his share of breakfast would always be there waiting for him. Come to think of it, Kihyun was frequently getting more and more day offs. Like he was busy with something else. Maybe all the signs and hints were right in front of him but he was too dense and selfish to see them. And that wasn’t Kihyun’s fault, nor his. Kihyun being sick isn’t anyone’s fault, no one wanted this to happen and yet he took his anger out on him.

* * *

Kihyun was transferred to best hospital there is in Seoul. He honestly feels fine and wants to go back to work but his mother insisted that he rests and get more tests until they decide on what to do. He was already in stage 2 when he found out, ignoring all the symptoms before, telling himself that he was just tired from working.

“Mom, you should go back to the office. I’m honestly fine now, I can go back to work already”

“Kihyun honey..” he can already see tears again in his mother’s eyes

“Mom please don’t cry…”

“How can I not? My son is sick.. Why didn’t you tell me dear?”

“I just found out recently too.. I was scared to tell you because..” Kihyun takes a deep breath before continuing “I don’t want to see you the way you are now. You’re hurting because of me. I don’t want you to worry.”

“Oh dear” his mother holds his hands and fixes his hair “I will always worry. I am your mother. I don’t want you to be alone in this okay? You have me with you, let me be included in your life”

Kihyun reluctantly nods. He feels guilty for hiding this from his mother but he feels worse that he made her cry and made her feel left out.

“Do you want to go to the garden a bit?? Fresh air would be perfect for you” his mom asks and Kihyun agrees. All the testing and staying inside the room has made him feel restless. A change of scenery would be great.

The hospital garden was big and beautiful. There was a wide flower bed with different types of bushes and flowers. It made him feel at peace, it reminded him of that beautiful restaurant they went to at Jeju.

The trip to Jeju just a few days ago but he already missed it. Miss being happy there with Hyunwoo. Like he wasn't sick nor had a big responsibility to uphold. He misses the bliss of just being himself.

A ring from his mother’s cellphone made him look up as he sees his mom signaling that she would be right back as she walks away.

He admired the garden, it was well made. It made him feel relax. But a cough behind him wakes him from his thoughts.

He sees the man his been wanting to talk to but he felt unready. He wanted to go see him and apologize but now that Hyunwoo is actually in front of him, he was at a loss for words.

“Feeling better?” Hyunwoo pushes the wheelchair Kihyun was in to the path in the middle of the flower bed.

Kihyun only hums and nods in agreement.

When they arrived in the middle of the field between flowers, Hyunwoo stepped in front of Kihyun and squat in place.

“I’m sorry for being angry at you” Hyunwoo starts

“I’m sorry too.. that I didn’t tell you” Kihyun responds with a shakey voice

“Nah, you were right. It was none of my business”

“No! I- I didn’t mean that… that other thing I said.. I didn’t mean it Hyunwoo”

Hyunwoo stands up and walks near the flower bed “Which one do you like the most?” he gestures

“Uhm.. Maybe the orange daisies?”

The older plucks one from the ground and walks back to Kihyun. The younger watches in confusion as Hyunwoo squats in front of him again.

Hyunwoo takes a deep breath and takes Kihyun’s right hand in his. He shows Kihyun the daisy's stem that he plucked has now been tied into a small ring like form.

“Yoo Kihyun, will you marry me?”

Hyunwoo shows him the improvised ring made from the orange daisy again with a big grin plastered on his face.

Kihyun bursts into tears “You idiot, we’re already engaged!”

Hyunwoo chuckles “Yeah but now I mean it. No business deal or whatever. I’m choosing you”

Kihyun kept on crying but nods his head

“Yes?” Hyunwoo asks to be sure

“Y-yes” Kihyun sniffs and wipes his tears with his left hand

Hyunwoo fits the daisy ring into his ring finger. Hyunwoo didn’t know when it happened but he was also crying.

_“I love you”_

Hyunwoo faintly whispers and kisses Kihyun’s forehead.

Kihyun held Hyunwoo’s hand tightly “I’m scared Hyunwoo. I.. I was so scared. I thought you'd be disgusted if I told you I was sick. I thought you'd leave me when we were just getting closer. I didn't want you to think of me like that.”

“I’m here, Kihyun. I’ll be here for you, every step of the way, I promise” Hyunwoo reassures him. They both knew what this illness did to people. But Hyunwoo would never let Kihyun go. He’ll do everything for him.

_“thank you, I love you.. so much”_

Kihyun hugged Hyunwoo, seeking his warmth and comfort. He will not give up now that he has someone dear to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if the medical part wasn't that accurate but I swear I tried to research on it properly ><  
> I hoped you enjoy reading and had feels unu  
> please leave a comment and kudos<3
> 
> thankfully I finished this 2nd fic hehe  
> but there will be another one shot as part of this series :D  
> I hope you look forward to it!


End file.
